


Monday Morning Wake Up Call

by Synnerxx



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Jack wakes Will up in the most delightful way.





	Monday Morning Wake Up Call

Will awoke with a moan, his hips arching up into a talented mouth. He had thought it was just a really, really good dream, but apparently Jack was indeed sucking his cock and doing a very nice job of it. Jack's hands trailed up and down Will's legs, his tongue teasing Will mercilessly. Will groaned and tangled his fingers in Jack's hair, tugging slightly.

Jack suddenly swallowed him down and Will gave a choked scream when he felt the head of his hard on brush the back of Jack's throat. His tongue swirled around the underside of Will's cock, tracing the vein that throbbed with need.

Will tried to hold himself back from just thrusting in and out of Jack's mouth like he wanted to, but it took all of his self control. The tight, wet heat that surrounded him was absolute bliss. Pleasure assaulted all of his senses. His fingers clenched tight in Jack's hair when he began humming, the vibrations traveling straight up into Will. His eyes slammed shut and his teeth sank into his bottom lip as he gave one final thrust into Jack's mouth before cumming hard and fast.

Jack swallowed every drop, milking Will for all he was worth with little licks against him, his slender fingers stroking his inner thighs as they trembled with the intensity of his orgasm. When Will was finished, Jack crawled back up and hovered over him for a moment, supporting himself with his hands on either side of Will's face.

“That was one hell of a way to wake up, Jackie.” Will panted, grinning up at him.

“I know, right? Thought you might like that.” Jack smirked at him.

Will pulled him down for a kiss, tasting himself in Jack's mouth. Maybe Monday mornings didn't have to be so bad. Especially when they started out like this.


End file.
